chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 4 Chapter 01. Demonic Plague
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'The Summons' Your defeat of Marras' was celebrated throughout Herenvale. Things almost seem too quiet, too mundane but you've found other "interests"...at least for now. '' :DRINK: 40 60 100 140 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 70 105 175 245 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Mug O'Ale ''"Janks, 'nother round!" you call. Janks and the other patrons smile at your generosity and the glint of your gold. :TALK: 40 60 ?? 140 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 70 105 ?? 245 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Janks You see the the door to The Bottomless Tankard bang open out of the corner of your eye as you raise your tankard with the others. "What business do the Royal Eye have here?" asks Janks. :DRINK: 40 60 ?? 140 Energy Quest Awards 4 - 6 Gold XP: 70 105 ?? 245 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Mug O'Ale "We've come for the so-called 'Hero of Herenvale' as it were. (User Name), you're coming with us." :TALK: 40 63 ?? 147 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 70 105 ?? 245 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Janks 'Protector General' '' '' The halls of the Ministry of the Protectorate are swarming with the Royal Eye. You could swear some of the men look like they've been to war yet the war should be over. :TRAVEL: 42 63 ?? 147 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 72 108 ?? 252 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Ministry Halls A guard waves you into the General's office. "Once again, Heren cannot thank you enough, (User Name)," starts the General. '' :TALK: 42 63 ?? 147 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 72 108 ?? 252 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Protector General ''You notice one of the Royal Eye standing silently on your left. "Let me introduce the Master Sergeant." :TALK: 42 63 ?? 147 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 72 108 ?? 252 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Protector General, Master Sergeant "As you might have guessed Heren is under siege." :TALK: 42 63 ?? 147 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 72 108 ?? 252 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Protector General 'Prologue' Your reaction is one of disbelief. There were no signs of battle in the streets or even any enemies within striking distance. "We've tried to contain the beasts - keep the people from panicking in the streets. The truth is they're overpowering us." "What is?" you interrupt, your patience at an end. "The demons. They have opened another portal in the catacombs. We need you and your allies to do whatever it takes to close that festering wound. The Master Sergeant will take you from here." < Book 3 - Book 4 - Chapter 2 > Category:Quest Category:Book 4